


Одной крови

by Eltera1103



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: Новообращенный оборотень в свое первое полнолуние по всем канонам должен испытывать только ярость и жажду крови, но... Из каждого правила есть исключения.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Одной крови

**Author's Note:**

> бета Crazy Ghost

Навязчивые запахи кожи, пластика и бензина – мертвые, режущие нос на каждом вдохе – наконец разбавились влажным, приятно-тяжелым ароматом леса. И чего-то еще: смутно знакомого, тревожащего, нестерпимо далекого и близкого одновременно. На мгновение Стиву показалось, что он в своем доме – после того, как в очередной раз приготовил что-то по маминому рецепту, бережно выуженному из глубин памяти. В такие вечера, закрывая глаза, он видел не современную кухню, напичканную новейшей техникой, а ту, оставшуюся в далеком довоенном Бруклине. Небольшую, опрятную и чистую, пахнущую домом и уютом.

Стив даже дернулся, почему-то твердо уверенный, что упрется в старый, чуть рассохшийся уже от времени стол, с маленькой выбоиной на столешнице, которую он сам же посадил, неаккуратно ударив молотком, но пальцы ощутили только бархатистую шероховатость, моментально выдернувшую его из спокойствия родного дома. Ноздри вновь ожгло бездушным мертвым запахом, а затем чья-то горячая ладонь легла ему на шею.

Прикосновение было неожиданным и оттого пугающим. Оно жаром плеснулось в кровь, и Стив почти физически ощутил, как в груди рождается вибрирующий низкий рык, инстинктивный, так ему не свойственный. Задуматься об этом не получилось – за касанием пришел еще один новый запах, от которого злость как водой смыло.

Свой.

– Надо же, еще скалиться умудряется, – фыркнул кто-то странно далекий, и его шаги будто били по голове, гулко, сильно и больно.

Одновременно с тем в уши ворвались мириады звуков: стрекот сверчков, птичий крик и странный, непривычный шум – мерный, ровный, шелестящий, перемежаемый навязчивым, чуть глухим стуком.

– У него жар, – сказал тот, первый, который свой, и Стиву на мгновение показалось, что он оглох.

Эти короткие слова взрезали и без того невыносимо шумный мир, будто снарядом разорвались в мутной голове. Даже собственный болезненный стон отозвался ломотой во всем теле, ощущавшемся чужим и неудобным. Непривычные, забытые уже слабость и беспомощность безотчетно злили, а все мышцы подергивало изнутри, обдавало холодом и жаром одновременно, отнимая и без того скудную возможность двигаться.

Наверное, он спал. Наверное, это просто был один из тех редких и так нелюбимых кошмаров – из тех, что кажутся явью, создают иллюзию того, что сон можно контролировать и менять, а на деле выходит, что всю ночь мечешься по постели в полудреме, не отдыхая разумом ни секунды.

– Придурок, Барнс, – низко, едва слышно рыкнул тот, чьи шаги наконец стихли.

Этот рык отозвался внутри странным звоном – будто дернули за поводок, сдавили горло. Даже какофония звуков примолкла, словно кто-то наконец зажал чертову кнопку на пульте управления, снижая громкость. Во всем теле отчего-то моментально поселилась счастливая бездумная тишина, притупившая остроту восприятия.

– Прости, – покаялись в ответ на столь явное проявление недовольства хриплым шепотом. – Но он успокоился, а ведь всю дорогу мне душу рвал. И почему я так не умею? – в почти неразличимом теперь тихом голосе появились знакомые нотки обиды, с головой выдавая владельца.

Стив, утихомиренный до того рыком, сейчас успокоился окончательно. Сон это был или не сон – но здесь был Баки.

Свой.

– Потому что Луна милостива и не сделала такого идиота, как ты, альфой? – предположил второй, и Стива снова накрыло ощущением дежавю.

Этот голос, эту едкую насмешку в нем он тоже знал.

Свой?

Этот кто-то был сильный, раздражающе опасный, тревожащий, как осколок стекла, попавший в ногу – невидимый острый кусочек, который вытащить можно, только исполосовав в кровь всю ступню.

От мысли о крови внутри все предвкушающе затрепетало. Притихшее было раздражение снова разгорелось, словно кто-то дунул на тлеющий уголек, с мучительной сладостью захотелось пробежаться... где-нибудь, найти... что-нибудь – кого-нибудь! – и вцепиться зубами, впиться сильно, до мяса, ощущая на языке солоноватый металлический привкус.

Вспомнились вдруг рука – крепкая, сильная, мускулистая, перевитая нитками вен – и перемотанный эластичным бинтом кулак, алые капли крови, осевшие на желтоватой ткани, короткий, на грани слышимости, раззадоренный рык...

Видение померкло так же быстро, как и вспыхнуло. Стива снова тронули, погладили по волосам, разжигая этим покровительственным, таким неправильным жестом злобу еще сильнее. Ладонь мгновенно исчезла.

Зато вернулся запах – тот самый, смутно знакомый, пришедший, казалось, из далеких глубин прошлого, из тех не слишком-то редких дней, когда Стив особенно сильно болел. Тогда мама, тихо вздыхая, доставала с верхней полки шкафа старое меховое покрывало. В детстве Стиву нравилось думать, что это шкура, добытый на охоте трофей, свидетельство чьей-то победы над крупным сильным зверем.

Серебристо-серый длинный мех приятно ласкал пальцы, а худой, совсем мелкий Стив помещался под шкурой целиком, хватало даже подложить край под щеку, чтобы можно было вдыхать перебитый хозяйственным мылом, но все еще ощутимый запах чего-то дикого, живого несмотря ни на что. Под этим одеялом всегда было спокойно – будто убитый кем-то и когда-то зверь отчего-то защищал его, Стива, отводил от него наиболее острые приступы болезни, прятал от смерти.

Только сейчас, почувствовав вновь, после стольких лет, этот запах, Стив осознал, насколько ему не хватало этого ощущения абсолютной защищенности. Он, служивший такой шкурой для многих, сам в конечном счете остался без длинной теплой шерсти, без той прослойки, под которой можно было вытянуться во весь рост, ничего не опасаясь.

Мучительно хотелось открыть глаза, проснуться, попытаться хотя бы мельком увидеть того, чей запах разбередил столько воспоминаний, но веки были тяжелыми, словно свинцом налитыми. Зато Стив вновь услышал голос.

– Фьюри хотел пригнать сюда своих клоунов для якобы охраны, – произнес этот голос, и знакомая насмешка в нем окончательно расставила в ноющей голове все по местам.

Брок Рамлоу.

Свой?

– Я запретил, но что-то мне подсказывает, что меня не услышали, – констатировал Рамлоу.

Мерное ровное звучание его голоса удивительным образом вновь притушило клубившееся в груди раздражение, жегшее кровь.

– Мы проследим, никто не сунется, – понятливо отозвался Баки и шумно вздохнул. – Не бесись, у меня от тебя кожа зудит. Со мной же ты справился.

Брок промолчал, но Стива будто холодом обдало. Как сказал Баки – кожа зудела, словно чужое недовольство ощущалось на ней вполне физически.

– Ты и без того был полудохлый и со скошенными мозгами. Что из этого есть у Роджерса? – на последнем слове голос Рамлоу снова сорвался в рык, но первую букву фамилии он раскатил на языке со странной плавной мягкостью, от которой у Стива непроизвольно, с щекотной сладостью поджался живот. – И я сам тебя обратил. Не слишком умный был поступок, конечно, ну да чего уж теперь, – ворчливо добавил Рамлоу.

Баки тепло фыркнул – с той незлой, предназначенной только для своих насмешкой, которая в свое время, пожалуй, все и решила. Стив мог не верить Фьюри, самому Рамлоу и сотне свидетелей, готовых жизнью поклясться, что СТРАЙК – не предатели, но не мог не поверить Баки. Той его беззаветной, безусловной, неподдельной, почти подозрительной верности, которую сам Баки объяснял всегда просто: «Он спас мне жизнь, Стив».

Теперь оказывалось, что за этой верностью стояла куда более глубокая, чем думалось, связь. В своем странном бездумном состоянии Стив никак не мог ее осознать, осмыслить хоть что-нибудь, но от одной мысли об этом в груди снова зародился раздраженный рокот. Словно тронули что-то, принадлежавшее ему, словно это была... ревность? Не успел Стив изумиться тому, что в его голове вообще всплыло это слово, как Брок вновь подал голос.

– Мы даже не знаем толком, какого хрена с ним сделали, в мое время люди обращались от укусов, а не от гребаных случайно словленных на миссии шприцев. Добавь к этому сыворотку и... На моей территории бомба замедленного действия, Барнс, уж прости, что я психую.

Вновь захотелось пошевелиться, открыть глаза, включиться наконец в происходящее, в котором он был непосредственным участником, – но тело по-прежнему было вялым и будто бы чужим. Даже попытаться хоть что-нибудь сказать не вышло, потому что Баки, от стресса всегда начинавший молоть языком, и на этот раз не подвел.

– Да ладно, это же все еще Стив, – несмотря на нарочитую расслабленность, Стив явственно слышал в словах Баки тщательно скрытую тревогу. – Уверен, ты справишься, стимул есть. Учитывая, чем от тебя пахнет каждый раз, как ты его видишь...

На этот раз Рамлоу рявкнул так, что пробрало до костей, начисто лишая и без того скудного запаса сил. Разум сжало, как в тисках, вновь погружая в приятную расслабленную бездумность. Кто-то чудовищно сильный перехватил власть, можно было позволить ему решать, передать ответственность...

От этих мыслей стало так... неправильно, так тошно, что Стив, упрямо сжав зубы, попытался стряхнуть странный морок, захвативший все тело. Кажется, у него в конце концов даже получилось – в уши снова ворвались звуки, нос уловил все тот же знакомый запах и чуть-чуть – что-то едкое, горькое, как... страх.

– Щенок, – уже значительно спокойнее проворчал Брок. – Ненавижу обращенных.

Совсем рядом со Стивом что-то тихо скрипнуло, а затем его потянули из теплого, невкусно пахнущего автомобиля наружу, в прохладу леса, подхватили под колени и плечи, поднимая на руки.

– Даже собственных? – хмыкнул Баки.

Стив, крепко прижатый к его груди, с явственной чуткостью ощутил зародившийся внутри него смех, словно передавшийся и самому Стиву – ему вдруг тоже стало легко и спокойно.

– Вали уже, – без должного запала отозвался Рамлоу, и следующими Стив почувствовал уже его руки, привычно жесткие и сильные.

Жар его ладоней, запах, вблизи ставший остро-крепким, пьянящим, как дорогой виски, просочились под кожу, наполнили энергией, которая до того будто выливалась и выливалась из тела ручейком, лишая сил. Получилось даже дернуть головой, уткнуться в чужое плечо носом, сползти чуть ниже, к подмышке, туда, где пахло вкуснее всего.

– Прочухивается, – прокомментировал Брок его самодеятельность, крепче стискивая пальцы, словно опасался, что Стив выскочит из его рук и сбежит.

Но Стив, ощущавший каждую произнесенную букву, каждый вдох, слышавший – наконец-то он понял, что за ровный шум улавливал – мерный ток крови, уходить не хотел, убаюканный торопливым биением чужого сердца.

Где-то поблизости коротко рыкнул Баки. Стив откуда-то точно знал, что так он прощался, вот только хоть как-нибудь отреагировать не успел. Рамлоу сдвинулся с места, снова гулко, невыносимо громко топая ногами по жухлой, шуршащей под ногами листве, которая почему-то ничуть не смягчала шагов.

Наконец получилось открыть глаза, хоть это особо и не помогло: Стив видел лишь черную ткань футболки, смуглую шею и щетинистый подбородок. На очередном шаге зрение исказилось, поплыло, а затем угол обзора сжался до крошечной точки, сузился, будто вместо глаз внезапно оказалась камера с невероятным увеличением – во всяком случае, щетину Стив видел до последнего волоска, а кожу – до малейшей поры, едва ли не каждую чешуйку разглядел. Зрелище было до того жутким, что он снова зажмурился.

Так было значительно лучше. Еще бы уши зажать, чтобы остались только тепло чужого тела и запах – и стало бы совсем хорошо.

Мерное, почти убаюкивающее движение прекратилось. Стив приоткрыл глаза, уткнулся взглядом в дверь и почти ожидал, что за неимением лучшего ее распахнут с пинка, заранее готовясь к неизбежной боли в голове от шума, но Брок на удивление бережно толкнул ее носком ботинка и аккуратно протиснулся в дом.

Шаги возобновились – снова это проклятое «тум-тум-тум», бившее по вискам. Кажется, они спускались куда-то вниз, стены были темно-серыми, каменными, словно Стив очутился в средневековом замке с жутким подвалом.

Впрочем, все происходящие странности определенно требовали жуткого подвала в придачу.

Следующая дверь издала пронзительный скрип, больно полоснувший по ушам. Рамлоу с чувством выругался – шепотом, правда, – и теснее прижал его к себе. Внутри у Стива ярко полыхнуло, он почти задохнулся от острого чувства принадлежности, накрывшего на короткий миг с головой, а затем тепло исчезло.

Брок аккуратно опустил его, прислонил к чему-то мучительно ледяному и отошел, безжалостно уничтожая тот приятный успокаивающий островок, сотканный из его запаха и близости.

– Давай, Роджерс, я знаю, что ты уже потихоньку соображаешь, – позвал Рамлоу, но привычной жесткости, учитывая, что он по-прежнему шептал, не получилось.

Стив, до того бездумно оглядывавший собственные ноги – штаны кое-где были покрыты темными пятнами крови, у самых щиколоток и вовсе кусками налипла грязь, – с усилием поднял голову, упираясь затылком в ледяной камень стены. Мертвенная холодность чуть уняла боль, помогая собрать в кучу расползающиеся, будто тараканы, в разные стороны мысли.

Стив вдруг понял, что не знал, как здесь оказался и что вообще происходило. Почему Баки оставил его Рамлоу и ушел, про какое «обратил» они говорили. Какого черта он сейчас сидит в каком-то подвале, где пол был устлан толстым упругим слоем матрасов – будто маты в спортзале.

Брок сидел в метре от него, уперевшись коленями в пол, так, чтобы в случае необходимости можно было моментально вскочить на ноги. Лицо у него было привычно расслабленным, но Стив кожей чувствовал, что он напряжен – его выдавали и линия плеч, и шея, и нервно подергивающиеся пальцы. И смотрел он прямо в глаза, почти не моргая, напоминая затаившегося в засаде хищника.

Это раздражало, страшно нервировало, злило до белизны под веками, поэтому пришлось отвести взгляд. Зрение снова поплыло, и в фокусе, под чертовым увеличительным стеклом, которое почему-то оказалось у Стива вместо глаз, вдруг оказались чужие губы – яркие, прихотливо изогнутые, гладкие настолько, что хотелось провести по ним языком.

– Что происходит? – зажмурившись, спросил Стив, поражаясь непривычности звучания собственного голоса.

Похожие ощущения он испытывал, когда слушал самого себя на записях – а их, видит бог, в его жизни было слишком много.

Рамлоу криво ухмыльнулся, бросил короткий взгляд на наручные часы и, помедлив, снял их с запястья, откладывая в сторону вместе с телефоном, ключами и бумажником. Стив привычно залип на хищной вкрадчивости его движений, их плавной завораживающей мягкости. С такой же неторопливостью Брок обычно переодевался в раздевалке перед спаррингом, и Стива остро ожгло нехорошим предчувствием.

Предчувствие его не обмануло. Брок говорил, говорил и говорил, со спокойной обстоятельностью, словно произносил эту речь уже не один раз и, заранее зная, какие вопросы могут возникнуть, подготовил на них ответы, но в голове у Стива по-прежнему надсадно гудело, будто информация никак не могла угнездиться в мозгу и бестолково билась о стенки черепа.

– Давай еще раз. Ты – оборотень, Баки – оборотень, и...

– И ты теперь тоже, забавно вышло, согласись, – моментально откликнулся Рамлоу, но, судя по посерьезневшему взгляду, ничего забавного в этом не видел.

Стив, собственно, тоже не видел. Ему для беспокойной жизни хватало и сыворотки, благодаря которой приходилось постоянно, бесконечно утомительно держать себя под контролем, чтобы не раскалывать чашки и не ломать людям кости при простом рукопожатии. И без превращений непонятно во что он бы с удовольствием обошелся, как обошелся бы без еще больше усилившихся слуха – господи, как, оказывается, шумно функционирует организм, – зрения и обоняния.

И без идиотского, очень вовремя, как в дешевых бульварных ужастиках, подвернувшегося полнолуния вполне можно было обойтись, пусть Рамлоу в этом с ним и не согласился: «Полнолуние облегчает жизнь таким идиотам, как ты, а не портит ее таким, как я, Роджерс. И обращаемся мы в любое время, а не только повыть на луну, но раньше второго раза того не жди. Хотя твой Барнс, например, полностью не может, но, подозреваю, это из-за руки».

Стив шумно вздохнул, отчетливо улавливая знакомый запах, обещавший спокойствие и безопасность. Страшно хотелось, как в далеком детстве, спрятаться под ним, но Рамлоу вряд ли оценит просьбу улечься на него сверху.

Эта глупая и совершенно неуместная мысль отозвалась в теле томлением, прокатилась теплом, щекотно осевшим внизу живота. Вспомнилось вдруг, как Рамлоу сбивал его с ног во время спаррингов, как наваливался сверху всей приятной тяжестью сильного тела, давал на короткие мгновения глотнуть той настоящей, истинной свободы – свободы человека, сознательно подставлявшего другому человеку беззащитный живот.

Вот только Рамлоу его опасался.

Стив видел это в каждом движении, слышал в торопливом стуке сердца, в бившейся на виске венке. Он бы живот не подставил, и эта мысль больно толкнулась под ребра, переплавляясь в раздражение и злость.

Стив успел еще подумать, что Брок был прав, когда говорил, что раньше или позже, но он озвереет, захлебнется яростью – той самой, которую Рамлоу, единственный в округе вожак, достойный, по мнению Фьюри, доверия, раз ему поручили приглядеть за ним, Стивом, должен был сдержать, – а в следующую секунду уже кинулся вперед, ослепленный невесть откуда взявшейся обидой.

Рамлоу вывернулся и легко скрутил его, больно ткнув носом в пол. Его ладонь крепко сжала Стиву загривок, так правильно, так хорошо прихватила кожу, что злость как волной смыло острое ощущение довольства, желанного, тягуче сладкого.

Стив растекся под его рукой, прогнулся в спине, остро жалея лишь о том, что Рамлоу держался чуть сбоку, что не опустился сверху, давая ощутить теплый жар тела.

– Чтоб тебя, – шумно потянув носом воздух, изумленно выдохнул Брок, сердце у которого, пропустив удар, заколотилось сильно-сильно, наверняка тяжело.

Шею кольнуло – неприятно и почти больно, а затем кожу ожгло дыханием. Брок скользнул теплым носом по его шее и вдруг коротко коснулся ее влажным языком.

От этого нехитрого жеста Стив едва не задохнулся глупой восторженностью – он бы даже сказал: щенячьей, если бы это слово с недавних пор не было для него запретным, – перед глазами ярко полыхнуло, а колени мелко задрожали.

Кажется, это было неправильно, так не должно было быть – Рамлоу говорил, что такие, как он, в первый, самый тяжелый, раз звереют, жаждут крови, – но Стив не понимал, зачем ему чужая смерть, когда можно было наслаждаться жизнью. Когда можно было, освободившись из душных цепей человеческих сомнений, отдаться древнему, самому искреннему инстинкту, призывающему не бессмысленно убивать без причины – не для пропитания даже, Стива терзал голод совсем иного толка, – а найти в этом большом, таком холодном мире что-то... свое.

– Чтоб тебя, – повторил Рамлоу, будто отвечая на его мысли. – Я ведь даже не твой...

Это слово, такое желанное, но грубо срезанное, как лоскут кожи, проклятым «не», вскипело в крови яростной, невыносимо сильной жаждой забрать себе, присвоить, показать, как ошибочно было это «не», каким лишним оно было в этой фразе.

Брок, расслабленный его обманчивой ленивой разнеженностью, не успел среагировать, и Стив моментально сбил его на пол, навалился сверху, уткнулся лицом во вкусно пахнущую шею, чуть колкий от щетины подбородок и принялся вылизывать короткими, торопливыми мазками языка, опасаясь, что его оттолкнут раньше, чем его запах разбавит чужой, осядет на коже влажной пахучей меткой.

Никогда в жизни Стив не испытывал такого бешеного, такого неконтролируемого голода. Желания у него всегда находились на отметке «умеренно», а теперь кто-то словно содрал с него кожу, обнажил нервные окончания, напрочь отшибая мозги.

Вот только Брок под ним был каменно-твердым, неправильно напряженным, больно-неотзывчивым, и Стив едва не взвыл от обиды. А может быть, даже и взвыл, потому что тот вдруг с силой оттянул его от себя за волосы и, приподнявшись, примирительно лизнул в губы. Влажная мягкость его языка на мгновение оглушила, вновь возвращая ту ускользнувшую было восторженность.

– Сколько в тебе сейчас человеческого, Роджерс? – поинтересовался Брок, чуть расслабляясь.

Едва заметно, казалось бы, но Стив, всем телом ощущавший малейший отклик, враз успокоился, утихомиренный тем, что его присутствие одобрили, приняли, признали его право быть так близко.

– Что за фразу ты не договорил? Ты что, со всеми так... И Баки... – Стив, вдруг огорошенный не к месту вернувшейся рассудительностью, безуспешно дернулся.

Рамлоу фыркнул, расхохотался и крепко стиснул его ногами за бока, не давая подняться.

– Пожалуй, слишком много, – ответил он на собственный вопрос и, оценив, видимо, выражение его лица, закатил глаза. – У нас не принято спать с теми, кого обратил, ревнивая ты задница. Это хуже инцеста.

Стив смутился было, раздосадованный тем, что его так легко раскусили, но Брок, выпустив его волосы, скользнул горячими ладонями по плечам, спине и, добравшись до «ревнивой» задницы, сжал ее до звездочек перед глазами. Мучительно захотелось вжаться теснее, притереться к самому горячему, самому вкусно пахнущему даже через несколько слоев одежды месту, а потом вылизать и там, раскатать на языке мускусную сладость желания...

Глаза у Брока полыхнули густым золотисто-желтым цветом, бедра дрогнули, будто поддаваясь, будто он, как сам Стив пару минут назад, готов был растечься под ним, принять целиком.

– В душе не представляю, какого черта ты не проламываешь мной стены, ну да не буду гневить судьбу, – интимным шепотом добавил он и медленным, бесконечно чувственным движением провел языком по своим губам, распаляя желание еще сильнее.

Челюсть неприятно потянуло, зубам словно стало тесно во рту, и Стив в кровь процарапал себе язык собственными клыками. Солоноватый привкус вязко осел в горле, и безотчетно захотелось разделить его на двоих. Даже страх от этого безусловного доказательства того, что он уже даже не просто модификант, суперсолдат, а чертов оборотень, коротко мигнул в голове и погас, смытый близостью своего, такого же, как он.

Теперь Стив точно различал общую нотку в их запахах и был как никогда благодарен за то, что не оказался в такой ситуации один.

Брок погладил его по волосам и коротко оскалился, демонстрируя свои зубы, крепкие, белоснежные, заостренные. Опасные для всех, кроме него – это Стив откуда-то знал нутром.

Собственный голодный, жадный стон, как и голос недавно, показался чужим и незнакомым, но это сейчас волновало Стива меньше всего. Потому что Брок, наконец расслабленный, бесконечно красивый, такой же возбужденный, пряно, остро пахнущий желанием, крепко вжимал его в себя, вылизывал его рот, прикусывал губы почти в кровь и без малейших сомнений, с бесшабашной уверенностью подставлял под поцелуи крепкую шею, наверняка так же, как сам Стив, нарушая кучу писаных и неписаных законов, в которых еще предстоит разбираться.

Потом. Когда-нибудь. Не сейчас.

Сейчас важнее было избавиться от проклятых тряпок, царапающих слишком чувствительное тело. А еще лучше – сначала содрать их с Брока, обнажить смуглую кожу, вылизать ее всю, чтобы он пах им, Стивом, целиком. Тонкая ткань одежды расходилась под нажимом – господи, кажется, у него были когти, – но и страх от этого открытия кольнул коротко и почти не больно, развеялся смутной неяркой дымкой, вспугнутый жаром чужого присутствия.

Вспугнутый Броком, которого наконец можно было всласть трогать языком, проходиться губами по груди и животу, прижиматься кожей к коже, ощущая ответную предвкушающую дрожь, касания рук и губ, такие же торопливые, беспорядочные и страстные. От них в паху горело огнем, а с тяжелого напряженного члена капало, прозрачные капли предсемени сладко скатывались Броку то на живот, то на бедра, и он всякий раз глухо, гортанно рычал, обжигая золотом звериных, полубезумных глаз.

Вздрагивал, напрягаясь всем телом, и Стив, дурея от того, как плавно перекатывались под смуглой кожей мышцы, вновь со стоном приникал губами ко всему, до чего в своем вязком алом мареве дотягивался – обхватывал кончики слепо протянутых к нему пальцев, дотрагивался до лица и шеи, до каменно твердого живота и, захлебываясь предвкушением, наконец касался приятно крупного горячего члена, вел по нему языком, наслаждаясь терпкой солоноватостью вкуса, этим неоспоримым доказательством желания.

Страшно было зацепить нежную кожу зубами или когтями, и Стив вылизывал упругий ствол широкими длинными мазками, зарывался носом в короткие волоски в паху, перекатывал языком тяжелые яички, гладил раскрытыми ладонями податливо раскинувшееся под собой тело.

Господи, как же это было хорошо. Только сейчас, в этой звериной, совсем нечеловеческой жажде Стив наконец понял, как оно может быть – по-настоящему. С тем, кто подходил ему настолько, что невозможно было отделить себя от не-себя.

Собственная невозможность касаться так, как хотелось сильнее всего, страшно злила, но не успело возбуждение – яркое до безумия, до головокружения – переплавиться в раздражение, как Брок со стоном стиснул его плечи, выворачиваясь из его рук.

И дискомфорт моментально сгладился, показался незначительным, будто Брок легким небрежным движением пальца переключил тумблер, перенастроил буйствующий организм на сладостное щекотное предвкушение, пообещал удовольствие.

Скользнув Стиву за спину, Брок с почти трепетной нежностью тронул губами затылок, уложил горячую ладонь на дрогнувший живот, и Стива будто под дых ударило. 

– Научишься еще, – будто требовались теперь хоть какие-то слова, утешил Брок, мокро лизнув его в ухо, и с нажимом провел губами по шее, вжался членом, упруго-твердым, тяжелым, так правильно скользнувшим между ягодицами, что стало наплевать и на собственные ладони, когтистые, будто сжавшиеся, как птичьи лапы, и на то, что из-за этого не получится коснуться Брока так, как хотелось.

Главное, что у Брока получится.

Главное, что Брок тоже хочет, так же сильно, ответно ярко, и черт с ними, с когтями, зубами и пенящейся в крови силой – к ней Стив привык, пусть прежде она и не была настолько огромной.

Глупые человеческие сомнения казались совсем неважными сейчас, когда можно было, раздирая в клочья покрытие пола под тихое, мягко-насмешливое фырканье Брока, гнуться, гнуться и гнуться, подставляясь под крупные ладони, под скользкий мягкий язык, под чуткие нежные пальцы, растягивавшие тугие мышцы с неумолимой уверенностью, дарившей восхитительное чувство принадлежности, тягучее и вязкое.

Которым хотелось поделиться, разделить на двоих, а потому Стив, в свою очередь вывернувшись из ласкающей мягкости рук, уселся Броку на бедра, дразняще притерся ягодицами к его члену и едва не кончил только от силы неистового обожания, вспыхнувшего в ярких золотистых глазах, от крепкой хватки ладоней, от того, с каким тонким просительным стоном Брок притянул его к себе за затылок, целуя с щемящей болезненной нежностью, от которой Стиву, перевозбужденному до пелены перед глазами, было бесконечно хорошо и бесконечно плохо.

Брок огладил его по спине, крепко прихватил одной ладонью за задницу, наконец коснулся головкой члена входа, толкнулся внутрь, и Стива почти оглушило сладким натяжением мышц, растянутых вокруг горячего упругого ствола, мелкой дрожью бедер отчаянно сдерживавшегося Брока.

Болезненно сильной хваткой его рук на талии, когда Стив медленно опустился до конца и вновь приподнялся, прикрыл глаза, запрокинув голову, до того откровенно наслаждаясь знакомо-незнакомыми ощущениями, что это было почти стыдно. Но Брок с рыком подхватил его на половине движения, толкнулся снизу, до звонкого шлепка, идеально правильно насаживая на свой член, и все снова стало хорошо, мучительно, восхитительно хорошо.

До того хорошо, что с каждым толчком алое марево все сильнее расплывалось перед глазами, пульсировало ярко, в такт бешеному биению сердца, одному на двоих – Стив слышал это отчетливо и ясно и мог только, теряясь в ощущениях, накрывавших с головой, коротко поскуливать. Податливо выгибаться, подхваченный бушующим потоком страстного безусловного обожания.

Видеть Брока таким – напряженно-расслабленным, беспомощным – было до того непривычно, что Стив протянул ладонь и коснулся его лица, влажного, раскрасневшегося. Брок с мучительным стоном перехватил его руку и в противовес резким, рваным движениям бедер почти трепетно прижался губами к кончикам пальцев, крепко зажмурился, вздрогнул и обхватил жесткой влажной ладонью его член, приласкал головку, и Стива горячо окатило изнутри удовольствием – их общим, до того пронзительным, что перед глазами ярко полыхнуло.

Брок крепко притиснул его к себе, будто знал, что Стив, измотанный, обессиленный жаждой, страшно хотел сейчас просто растечься, распластаться по его груди, и, обхватив ладонями его щеки, ласково лизнул в губы.

Щекотная мягкость этого движения жарко плеснулась в кровь, дернула изнутри предвкушением, оттеняя вновь вспыхнувший в груди страх – от того, кем он стал, от неизвестности, от чуждости, как оказалось, того мира, в котором он жил. 

А затем Брок подхватил его все еще когтистую ладонь и кольнул подушечки пальцев своими на мгновение выпущенными когтями, с такой завидной непринужденностью управляясь с трансформой, что Стив невольно вздохнул.

– Я тебя научу, – пообещал Брок. – Вся ночь впереди, – насмешливо добавил он, сверкнув золотистыми глазами, и Стив вдруг враз успокоился.

Еще будет время понять, что с ним случилось и... В мыслях коротко зажглось «исправить» и тут же погасло – Стив уже не был уверен, что хотел бы этого. Словно только теперь, во второй раз в своей жизни изменившись, он наконец стал... по-настоящему собой, цельным, без дурацкой приставки «сверх», отделявшей его от других людей.

Еще будет возможность поговорить с Баки – без того едва уловимого напряжения, которое неизменно вставало между ними, без необходимости постоянно подбирать слова и осекаться на полуслове, лишь бы не выдать чужой секрет.

Еще будет... Все.

Потому что в этот раз он был не один. 

А впереди была вся ночь.

И день. 

И жизнь?


End file.
